sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Nelson Meyers
Nelson Meyers is a character who was manipulated by both Pandora and the Byzantine Parang into doing their bidding. History Ripper At a business, Nelson watches as a female co-worker, Emily Kates talks with another man, Matt Gorman. He joins them in the elevator and invites Emily out for lunch. Emily says that she's going to a birthday lunch at a bar with a group for worker and distractedly says that she'll see Nelson there. Nelson goes there and drinks alone, watching Emily and Matt. As they dance, Pandora joins him and tells him not to let Matt get in the way. She says that they'll show Emily the real Nelson and drags him out on the floor to dance with her. Nelson gets dizzy and passes out. When he wakes up, he's at home on his bed. The dagger is on his nightstand and Matt has no idea what it is. At work, Matt is in the elevator talking to a coworker about his time with Emily. Matt is behind him, listening. Once the others leave the elevator, Nelson plunges the dagger into Matt, killing him. At the office, Nelson watches Emily cry from the death of her friend. Another friend comes over to comfort her. At the end of the day, Nelson gets into his car and finds Pandora waiting in the backseat. He begs her to leave alone, but Pandora says that he's had a taste of the homicidal rage buried inside of him. Nelson tries to throw the parang away but can't, and Pandora tells him that he has one more step to take as the parang merges with Nelson's hand. Pandora and Nelson go back to Nelson's apartment, and Pandora says that the parang sensed Nelson's deep pain and channels it like a forge. Now she wants Nelson to stand at her side once he abandons hesitation and doubt. Pandora tells Nelson to embrace his destiny... and kill the witnesses. The witnesses arrive at his apartment. As they get to Nelson's door, he cuts through it with the parang and they duck back just in time. Breaking in, Ichabod says that they can help him, but Nelson refuses to go back to being a nobody. He lunges at Abbie and she shoots him, knocking him back out the window to land on a car three stories below. He gets up, laughing, and walks away. He then goes to Emily in the parking garage and Nelson watches her from the shadows. A police car pulls up and the officer in charge, Detective Rudi Chandler, says that she has to come with them. Nelson then kills the detective and captures Emily. Emily screams and the Witnesses follow the noise. Nelson steps out, holding the blade to Emily's throat, and tells Ichabod and Abbie to back off. Abbie gets close enough to kick Nelson away. While Ichabod gets Emily to safety, Abbie says that they can save Nelson. Nelson says that he is saved now that he has the parang. Ichabod returns and shoots him, but the parang armors Nelson's skin, protecting him. Nelson goes after Emily, shoving Ichabod aside, and Abbie takes Emily into the basement. Ichabod goes after him and Nelson doubles back, attacking him and knocking the remaining vial to the floor. They struggle and Ichabod manages to reload the gun, but Nelson cuts the barrel off. He then stabs Ichabod and the parang feeds on the blood. Ichabod drops the empty vial, and Nelson collapse as the blade withdraws itself from him. Abbie later mentions that Nelson was institutionalised at Tarrytown Psychiatric Hospital. Equipment *'Byzantine Parang:' Pandora gifted Nelson with the dagger that corrupted him. After he used it to kill a guy at his work, the dagger bonded with Nelson's arm. After Ichabod infected himself, tainting his blood, causing the dagger to unbond with Nelson after he stabbed Ichabod. Though he was released from any further corruption from the dagger, the damage that had already been done was permanent. Appearances References Category:Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Supernaturals